


Alec Lightwood Meets The Family

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Meet the Family, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: "I pray that you all have been on your best behavior." Magnus grimaced down at Camille, before he took his seat at the dinner table. "Well, at least I pray for the rest of you. We don't want to scare off the head of the New York Institute, now, do we?""No, Magnus, we'd never wanna' scare off yourfuture husband." Dot smirked over at Alec, as she drummed her fingers against the table. "We didn't scare you off, right? You'd still totally marry Magnus, right?""Yes." Alec answered Dot's question without any hesitation, as he locked eyes with his beautiful warlock.Magnus shyly smiled in response to Alec's answer, and Alec thought that he saw a very familiar look of carnal desire flash across Magnus' face...Alec could then feel his own confidence rising, as he cheerily took a sip from a nearby glass filled with wine—Which he immediately spat back into the glass, once he realized that it wasn't wine at all.Camille let out a thunderous laugh, as she clasped her hands together. "Welcome to the family, Shadowhunter. Vampires drink. Warlocks eat. You'll get used to it."





	Alec Lightwood Meets The Family

Alec stood outside on the New York pavement, as he leaned against a brick exterior. The city was loud as ever, with taxis lining the streets and Mundanes giddily stumbling home from after-work drinks. Alec was wearing a fitted, classic tuxedo, and since he'd chosen to not glamour himself for the evening, he realized that he must have looked like quite a peculiar sight—

After all, he _was_ all dressed up while waiting outside of a rundown dive bar. 

And the place looked like it hadn't been opened to the public in _years_. 

Alec checked his silver wrist watch for what felt like the millionth time, wanting to reassure himself that it was exactly 8:05PM. 

Someone should've been here by now. Someone should've been here five minutes ago. 

Alec deeply sighed, as he tucked his arm behind his back. 

He should've known better than to trust one of Magnus' friends to be _on time_. They were all so eccentric and esoteric. Still, Alec trusted his warlock's dinner planning skills... 

Especially on a night like tonight—

Especially on their one-year anniversary. 

Alec blew out a breath, as he brought his watch up to his face again— 

"Well, well, well. You clean up beautifully, Shadowhunter." 

Alec looked up from his watch, and glanced around the sidewalk— 

But there wasn't anyone nearby. 

"No wonder Magnus fell for you, Alec Lightwood. My gods...Look at your wondrous orbs...Magnificent irises..." 

"Um...I can't...see you..." Alec looked around the sidewalk again, this time with squinted eyes. "Could you maybe...un-glamour yourself?" 

"I'll do anything you say, my handsome boy." 

Alec felt a stiff breeze whip through the air, as the sidewalk in front of him suddenly illuminated with blinding, white light—

A woman then appeared, stepping out of the brightness. She had light fuchsia skin, and an ornate flower crown that seemingly wrapped around her entire body, covering her most intimate places. She smiled over at Alec with her impossibly sea-blue eyes, as she offered him a friendly wave. 

Alec waved right back, as he offered her a smile in return. "Magnus sent you, right?" 

"Yes, Bane did give me a ring or two." Her smile grew even wider, as she made her way to the front door of the dive bar. "He said you were going to need my assistance. Your lack of demon blood prevents you from...seeing." 

"Seeing?" Alec asked his question as he turned around to face the brick building— 

And as the woman's hand softly grazed the bar's doorknob, the image of the bar began to crackle and shake— 

Revealing a breathtaking Victorian mansion, right in the middle of New York City. 

Alec marveled at its intricate infrastructure, its elegant wrap-around porch perfectly matching the white of its several spiral columns... 

"What is this place?" Alec's eyes quickly moved back and forth, as he tried to take in more and more of the incredible home. 

"Magnus Bane's safe-house. He had it built during Valentine's Uprising. It is meant to keep our kind safe...by keeping your kind out." The woman grinned over at Alec, as she brushed away at something on his shoulder. "If he is willing to bring you here, he must hold you in high esteem. He is trusting you with such a secret...He is trusting you with all of our lives..." 

Alec forced a breath down his lungs. 

Suddenly, he was just so nervous... 

"Well...We've been...We've been dating for a year...So..." Alec offered the woman the information, even as his nerves got the better of him. "I think...I think that makes me worthy of a big secret by now..." 

"A year is no time at all, Shadowhunter. A year in the life of Magnus Bane is barely the blink of an eye..." The woman grinned as she leaned into Alec, just close enough to place a delicate kiss on his cheek. "You must be extraordinary." 

The woman then quietly hummed to herself, as she turned to face the home. She lifted her fingers towards the night sky, and soon Alec noticed a pair of iridescent wings sliding out of her back. "I will see you inside, Alec Lightwood." 

She giddily spun in small circles as she moved away from Alec, with golden glitter seeming to accompany her every twirl. 

Alec's hands shook, as the anxiousness made its way through his veins... 

Everyone inside this house was going to know Magnus. 

And the only person that Alec would truly know inside this house...would also be Magnus. 

As the realization settled in, Alec found himself chuckling wildly. 

Magnus had basically invited Alec over for a family dinner—

Or at least Magnus' own version of it, with the family he'd created for himself after all these centuries of life. 

No wonder Magnus had insisted on picking out Alec's outfit this morning... 

He wanted Alec to be _dressed to impress_. 

Alec eventually calmed his nerves, as he made his way up the alabaster porch steps. 

He would just be meeting Magnus' family... 

How bad could it really be? 

******************** 

Vintage plate after vintage plate smashed against the kitchen wall— 

As Camille Belcourt snorted with laughter. 

Alec watched her out of the corner of his eye, as he awkwardly stood near the double-oven. 

Camille turned towards him, with a smile still on her face. She offered Alec a wide dinner plate, as she nodded over towards the wall. "Your turn, Shadowhunter! Come on, use those muscly arms for something _other_ than being The Clave's lapdog! Be your own man, for once in your life!" 

"I have to be honest, Camille...I don't quite understand the point of all this..." Alec waved a hand towards the broken pieces of plate near his own feet. 

"Oh, Alec! Don't you see? These are plates that Magnus picked up in the 18th century! He'll never be able to have plates like this again!" Camille cackled so hard that she nearly filled the room with her voice. "He's going to be so upset! It'll be the funniest thing in the world!" 

"Right, right...I get it..." Alec subtly nodded, as he took the plate out of Camille's hand. "I'll probably just...throw this one a little later..." He tucked the plate under his shoulder, as he proceeded to leave the kitchen. 

As Alec made his way through the grandiose dining room, he spotted Raphael coming down the spiral staircase. 

"Shadowhunter!" Raphael called out to Alec, before he turned into a blur of vampiric motion, soon standing right in front of Alec's face. "Is that one of Camille's throwing plates?" 

"She has...throwing plates?" Alec shook his head with confusion, as he glanced back at the kitchen. 

"Of course, she has throwing plates, Lightwood. Do you think Magnus Bane is an _idiot_? Camille hasn't gotten her hands on a real plate of his since 1908." Raphael scoffed up at Alec, as he crossed his arms against his chest. "You don't know anything do you?" 

"Be nice, Raphael." Catarina was now standing by Raphael's side, as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. 

"I _am_ being nice." 

"Un-huh. Well, be even nicer _than that_." Catarina grinned, before she held out a hand towards Alec. "It's nice to see you here, Alec. I'd been wondering if you would be the one that Magnus finally brought home." 

Alec's chest filled with warmth as he ruminated on Catarina's words... 

_The one that Magnus finally brought home._

Alec's thoughts were soon interrupted by a crystal chandelier flying through the dining room. The chandelier came to a stop in mid-air, hovering just below the ceiling. 

"Dorothea Rollins! What have I told you about being more careful with your magic, young lady?" 

Dot appeared in the room, defying gravity itself as she floated cross-legged into the conversation. "What? Magnus told me that he wanted to redecorate before dinner. I'm just redecorating." Dot shrugged, as she waved her hand, causing the chandelier to lock itself into the ceiling, before hanging perfectly in place. "Where's Delilah? If she makes us wait to eat dinner, I swear to the Spiral Labyrinth—" 

"Don't swear to the Spiral Labyrinth! Dear gods, have you forgotten all of your manners?" Catarina openly rolled her eyes, as she headed towards the kitchen. "Dot. Raphael. Come with me. Both of you obviously need a refresher on how to behave yourself around guests." 

Raphael and Dot exchanged a shared look of petulance—

Before they followed Catarina back to the kitchen. 

Alec quietly sat Camille's throwing plate down on a nearby claw foot table—

Before the framed portraits and photographs lining the wall above him captured his attention. 

Alec could tell that they were chronological, and he could perfectly envision the timeline laid out before him. 

At first, the painted portraits were just of Magnus and Ragnor. 

They were soon joined by Catarina, who happily sat in the middle of a painting. 

Decades later, maybe even _centuries_ later, the photos now included Dot, who partially hid herself behind Catarina in a photograph. 

Then, there was a sole picture of Camille and Magnus, happily drinking wine in an upscale Paris restaurant. 

After that, the Bane family was joined by Raphael, as they all stuffed themselves into a disco-themed photo-booth, maybe sometime during the 1970s... 

"I miss Ragnor." The woman who'd let Alec into Magnus' house deeply sighed. "There will never be another like him." 

"Hey...um...You're Delilah, right?" Alec tilted his head to the side, as he searched through the photos once more. "Sorry, I think I missed you in the pictures. Unless you're just not a picture person." 

"Purple skin doesn't photograph so well." Delilah smiled over at Alec, as she brushed her hand against his forearm. "Now, come along, Shadowhunter. Everyone's waiting for you at the dinner table." 

"Oh, what? But I didn't see anything out yet—" 

Delilah wordlessly pointed behind Alec, causing him to turn around. 

She was right. 

Everyone quietly sat down at the dinner table, as they waited in their respective seats. Somehow, the room had been changed, again, with the walls now being a sea-foam green and the chandelier suddenly a bright neon pink.

"Sit, sit, sit! Magnus will be here soon." Delilah calmly walked towards the table, and Alec followed right behind her. 

He initially went for an open seat, seated right beside one of the Heads of The Table— 

But Delilah lightly laughed, as she batted his hand away from the back of the chair. "You should learn your place, Alec Lightwood." 

She pointed her wispy fingers down towards the other end of the table— 

Towards the other Head of The Table. 

And it was the last empty seat. 

As Alec relaxed into the chair, trying his hardest to push away the implied nature of his seat, he distinctly heard Raphael scoff. 

"And just who does this Shadowhunter think he is?" Raphael didn't look over at Alec, as he kept his gaze focused on Catarina, instead. 

"Oh, fuck! Oh, wait! Is Magnus going to _propose_ to Alec tonight?!" Dot whined as she ran a hand through her hair. "He should've told me! I would've done a better job with the decorations!" 

"You did the best you could, Dot...It's not your fault that your sense of style is tragic. Magnus is truly the only fashionable warlock I've ever met in my entire life." Camille sighed as she took a long sip of what seemed to be a very thick wine... 

But Alec already knew the true, bloody contents of her glass. 

Before he could chime into the conversation, Alec saw Magnus appearing from the kitchen... 

And Magnus looked... 

Absolutely exquisite... 

Alec felt his heart thudding against his chest, as he drank in the sight of his divine warlock. Magnus was wearing a black-and-gold spiral patterned blouse, that was currently entirely unbuttoned. He was also wearing a pair of loose-fitting harem pants, that copied the same pattern as his blouse, except the spirals hastily swam around the fabric, almost as if they had a life of their own. Magnus' tan skin was covered in multiple specks of glitter, and Alec could see Magnus' perfectly coiffed hair sprinkled through with glitter as well. 

"I pray that you all have been on your best behavior." Magnus grimaced down at Camille, before he took his seat at the dinner table. "Well, at least I pray for the rest of you. We don't want to scare off the head of the New York Institute, now, do we?" 

"No, Magnus, we'd never wanna' scare off your _future husband_." Dot smirked over at Alec, as she drummed her fingers against the table. "We didn't scare you off, right? You'd still totally marry Magnus, right?" 

"Yes." Alec answered Dot's question without any hesitation, as he locked eyes with his beautiful warlock. 

Magnus shyly smiled in response to Alec's answer, and Alec thought that he saw a very familiar look of carnal desire flash across Magnus' face... 

Alec could then feel his own confidence rising, as he cheerily took a sip from a nearby glass filled with wine— 

Which he immediately spat back into the glass, once he realized that it wasn't wine at all. 

Camille let out a thunderous laugh, as she clasped her hands together. "Welcome to the family, Shadowhunter. Vampires drink. Warlocks eat. You'll get used to it." 

"And if you don't like it, you can always leave." Raphael shrugged, as he now took a sip out of his own glass. 

"But we'd be happy if you stayed." Delilah nodded down towards Alec, with a warm grin on her face. 

"Yeah, you should stay. You're really not as lame as I thought you'd be." Dot joined in the conversation, too, as she reached for her knife and fork. 

"What I think we're all trying to say, Alec, is that it's so very lovely to have you over for your first family dinner." Catarina tried her best to do damage control, before she waved her fingers through the air. As purple sparks made their way across her fingertips, a luxurious meal appeared on the table, with there being enough plates and platters for several different courses. 

The room quickly dissolved into excited chatter and various chewing noises, as the dinner table came alive with conversation and a multitude of compliments to "the chef." 

As Alec took a bite out of his own meal, he noticed that there was something missing... 

There was an emotion lacking that he so often felt at his own family dinners with Robert and Maryse, the ones that felt more like Clave meetings, the ones where he was so often required to give status reports on The Institute and suppress the desire to mention anything about his personal life... 

Alec was missing the pressure. 

Although, he soon realized that he wasn't missing it at all. 

Alec briefly wondered if it should've always been like this, with every member of his family being allowed to show up to the table as their strangest, most authentic self... 

And still expect to be loved, still expect to be treated the exact same... 

Alec silently chewed through his next few bites, as he every so often smiled solely to himself, quietly imagining what it would be like at Magnus' future family dinners. 

********************** 

Alec lied beside Magnus in the mansion's master bedroom. 

Magnus' head rested on Alec's chest, as he stared up at the ornately painted ceiling. Magnus then took a deep breath, before he turned to look Alec in his eyes. "Okay...Tell me the truth, Alexander. Was that an awful anniversary present? I could still get you something much better, like, oh, I don't know, a motorcycle? Would you like a motorcycle, Alexander?" 

Alec laughed as he ran his hand alongside Magnus' forearm. "No, Magnus...That was...perfect. You let me into your world...You let me be a part of your family, at least for a night. It was... _magical_." Alec smirked as he said the last word of his sentence, his head soon bending to give Magnus a gentle kiss. 

"Right...It's just that I fear that my own vision of my family is rather clouded. While they're obviously a gift _to me_ , I'm unsure if they'd be a gift to you. Especially with Camille's antics." Magnus shook his head, as he scoffed under his breath. 

"Ha! That same scoff." Alec snorted with laughter, as he delicately ran his fingers through Magnus' hair. "So, that's where Raphael gets it from." 

"Okay, okay! Enough mocking." Magnus smiled up at Alec, before he poked Alec in his shoulder. "Where's my anniversary gift, Alexander?" 

Alec slightly shifted away from Magnus, as he began to pull off his tuxedo shirt— 

"Alexander Lightwood, if you tell me that my gift is _your dick_ , I'm going to throw myself out of a window." 

Alec chuckled, as he let his shirt fall to the bed. He then reached for Magnus' hand, carefully pulling it towards his abdomen. "Look. Here." 

"Oh...That's new." Magnus thoughtfully stared down at the new rune adorning Alec's skin. "Although, I don't think I'm familiar with it. What does it mean?" 

"It means 'agape.' The love that goes on and on...Unconditionally. Even if you don't love me anymore...It means that I will still love you. I will always love you, Magnus Bane." 

"Ah, so your love for me is the highest form of love there is..." Magnus couldn't pretend like he wasn't affected by Alec's new rune, as he felt a familiar sting burning behind his eyes. "So the rune is...permanent...I imagine..." 

Alec quickly nodded, as he leaned towards Magnus, gently giving his warlock a peck on the lips. "Yes, Magnus. It's permanent." 

Magnus nodded in return, before returning Alec's previous peck—

Except Magnus had chosen to severely deepen their shared kiss, with his hands winding up pressed against Alec's back. 

Magnus shifted until he was nearly in Alec's lap, still passionately kissing his Shadowhunter, even as Magnus purposely rocked his hips back and forth—

Directly caressing the crotch of Alec's dress pants. 

"I thought you didn't want _my dick_ for your anniversary gift." Alec smirked into their kiss, as his own hands moved to rest against Magnus' thighs. 

"That's strange...I have absolutely no recollection of saying anything like that at all..." Magnus playfully shrugged, as his mouth went towards Alec's neck, leaving small kisses all across Alec's soft skin. 

Alec smiled at Magnus' touch, before he moved his hands to Magnus' hips, suddenly flipping Magnus down towards the bed. With Magnus now lying on his back, Alec quickly pulled down Magnus' harem pants, revealing Magnus' black-and-gold boxers. 

"You're always matching, aren't you?" Alec grinned up at Magnus, before he pulled Magnus' boxers down as well, his mouth soon taking Magnus in whole. 

Magnus whimpered with pleasure, as his head fell back against his bed. He kneaded his fingers through Alec's hair, as he softly moaned and moaned. 

Alec's pace was tortuously slow, as he meticulously moved his mouth up and down Magnus' every inch. When Magnus shivered against the bed-covers, Alec increased his speed to a medium tempo, which Alec knew was still too slow for Magnus to reach the finish line. 

"Alexander...Please..." Magnus moaned his request, as his hips began to thrust into Alec's mouth from the bed, Magnus obviously desperate for his own release. 

Alec removed his mouth from Magnus, completely, as he sweetly kissed the inside of Magnus' thigh. "Wait. I think we can do better." 

"I don't want to do better. I want your mouth on me." Magnus whined, while Alec proceeded to slightly push Magnus' knees up towards the bed. "Alexander, please, please, please—" 

Alec was able to put an end to Magnus' whining, as Alec's tongue pressed against Magnus' entrance. Magnus was soon back to moaning, as Alec took Magnus' cock in his hand, expertly pumping his warlock while he sloppily licked Magnus out. 

"Alexander...I'm gonna'…" Magnus let out one last groan, as he erupted all over his own chest and Alec's still pumping hand. 

Magnus took in several deep breaths, as his body finished processing his pleasure, his eyes even temporarily coming to a close— 

But he soon felt Alec's tongue on his chest, quietly licking up every last drop of his residual come. 

When all the residue was cleared from Magnus' skin, Magnus looked up to see Alec now wordlessly licking Magnus' come from Alec's own fingers, too, as he stared down at his warlock. 

"No offense, but you taste way better than dinner." Alec finished up the job, before bending to kiss Magnus on his forehead. 

" _All offense taken_ , Alexander. Catarina may have been the one to conjure up the meal, but they were my old recipes." Magnus pouted, and Alec smirked as he then moved to kiss Magnus' pouting lips. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...Let me make it up to you..." Alec cautiously pulled down his dress pants, which were soon followed by his plain boxers. 

Magnus whimpered again, as he impatiently crossed his arms. "Alexander, please..." 

"Really, Magnus? You literally have all the time in the world, and you can't wait another minute?" Alec chuckled, as he moved himself over Magnus' frame. "My beautiful, irritable warlock." 

"Yes, my love. And you are my beautiful, sluggish Shadowhunter." Magnus laughed in response, before he felt Alec's finger circling his rim. 

"You should probably do your thing." Alec mumbled the words, as he burrowed his head in the crook of Magnus' neck. "Can't really blame me for being the slow one here." 

Magnus hastily called for his magic, letting the blue sparks appear in the palm of his hand. A few seconds later, Magnus' rim was suddenly perfectly lubed. Alec could tell because his finger was now able to easily push into his warlock—

But Alec's wandering finger was met with yet another whine from Magnus. "I want my gift _now_. Please." 

"Magnus, I was just trying to—" 

"I know, Alexander, I know, and you were just being a wonderful, loving partner but if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to throw myself out a window." 

"What is with you tonight and throwing yourself out the window?" Alec laughed, as he began to carefully push his length inside of his Magnus. "Is that better, Magnus?" 

"Mmhmm." Magnus' satisfied hum soon turned into a powerful moan, as Alec steadily increased his speed, going from gingerly sliding in and out of Magnus to roughly slamming his cock into him. 

"Come, Alexander...I want you to come...Please come..." Magnus managed to offer his words of encouragement in-between his own gasping moans. "Make me yours..." 

Magnus' final sentence sent Alec straight over the edge, as he spent his last few thrusts spilling his come into Magnus. 

"You are mine..." Alec whispered into Magnus' ear, with Magnus quietly humming in response. 

Magnus then gradually moved his hand down to Alec's side, delicately running his fingers against his Shadowhunter's skin. "You know, Dot could probably give me a tattoo to match your own. All she'd need is a drawing of the rune—" 

"No. You should wait until we get—" Alec stopped himself mid-sentence, as he subtly shook his head. "I mean...you should just...wait..." 

"Wait for what, exactly, Alexander? Until we can get matching _wedding runes_? Well, you'd have a real rune, and I'd just have a cool tattoo." Magnus chuckled as he voiced his inner monologue—

But he soon noticed that Alec's face had become serious and stoic—

And Magnus realized that, _yes_ , that is exactly what his Alexander had meant. 

"Oh." Magnus quietly smiled to himself at the thought of marrying Alec Lightwood. He gently moved his hand from Alec's waist to the crook of Alec's neck, tenderly laying his palm against Alec's skin. "Then, yes, Alexander. I will wait." 

"Finally. A show of patience." A grin spread across Alec's face, as he finally pulled out of Magnus, now choosing to lie on his back. Alec then pulled Magnus closer and closer, until Magnus' head was resting on Alec's chest once more. 

"I can't believe that you actually want to marry me, Alexander. You know once we're married, it's all over for you, my love? You're officially part of this crazy family?" Magnus' eyes were already closing, as he nuzzled against Alec's chest. 

"Yeah, but they're your family...And since I belong with you...I think it means, in a weird way, I belong here, too." Alec shrugged, as he felt his own sleep starting to overtake his system. "And whatever. I love you. Even if your family was a literal pack of hyenas, I'd figure out a way to make it work." 

"I love you, too, Alexander." Magnus smiled against Alec's skin, as he drifted off to sleep. 

Alec only managed to stay up a few minutes longer, as he silently pondered how incredibly lucky he had to be— 

Lucky enough to ever meet someone like Magnus Bane—

Lucky enough to have someone like Magnus Bane fall so deeply in love with him—

And how lucky he truly was to someday soon become a member of the wonderful, wacky, beautiful and bizarre Magnus Bane family tree.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — I wrote this 'cause I was feeling a lil' emo about LA to Vegas being canceled so yes it is ridiculous and fluffy and entirely too much but I LOST A SHOW JUST LET ME BE RIDICULOUS TODAY (this is like...one of the fluffiest things I've ever written? WHERE IS THE ANGST???)
> 
> — no but like if you truly cannot live without _angst_ , consider that Alec is now sitting in Ragnor's old seat + also consider Catarina's role as a "mother" figure and think about Ragnor being more of a "father" figure and then think about the family dynamic again THERE YOU GO ENJOY THE ANGST (and if you wanna' be even sadder, take it one step further and ship Catarina + Ragnor THE ANGST LEVEL ONLY GETS HIGHER AND HIGHER)


End file.
